highschool dxd: a dragon and his demons and an angel
by dragonchrm
Summary: In the second battle against michael and the heavenly virtues, the sins and chroma were about to win until michael in a last ditch tryied to escape but lost control of her portal sucking Chroma, Astaroth, Beelzabub, Maria, Leviathan and michael in. warning this might contain other elements from different anime and shows.
1. Chapter 1

***somewhere in Japan***

the battle was long while the city became desolate, buildings destroyed as six bodies of lay on the ground defeated, growing from their backs were seven pairs of wings, in the middle of this battle was another body with eight pairs of beautiful white angelic wings, the demon team surrounding her their bodies still tired from the fight against the seven virtues of the heaven.

"Give up Michael you can't win, nor can your fellow archangels they're to damaged to fight anymore" the angel now named Michael glared at the figure whos looking down at her, a sword at her neck, that figure had a black dragon-like helmet with two pairs of horns with lower ones smaller than the top.

fully black body with silver plates on the knees, from the middle of the double extended elbow to the back of the palm and a crimson crystal gem on it, the front part of the helmet with its own crimson crystal gem on top of it, the first joint to the Neil of the fingers and thumb making it look clawed, the shoulders, chest area and lastly the three clawed foot.

the black haired, red/golden eyed women still looked at her enemy, you could see pain and betrayal in her eyes "to thing we thought you were the Massia chroma, you had us completely fooled 'cough' to be defeated by like this, it would bring shame upon the lord 'cough' " as Michael coughed out blood she lay on the ground finally defeated.

chroma looked at her bit in sadness and said "I wasn't trying to fool you guys it was just I was still weak from our last battle in hell and I did have my draconic manifestation on at that time so it was just dumb luck you sensed potential in me but know this I did enjoy our time together and with the other angels, well except for Metatron she was scary as all hell" shivering at memory chroma sighed before walking towards the others.

Leviathan: "Finally damn she's was tough"

Satan: "No kidding shit I need a break"

Maria: " Finally it has ended we don't need to fight anymore"

Lucifer: "Ugh my body hurts

Beelzebub: "I'm hungry"

Asmodeus: "Really Beelzebub dear really"

mammon: "we all deserve a break"

Belphegor: "I second that"

Astaroth: "ditto"

Looking towards the girls a smile formed on his lips "come on girl's we all deserve a good night's rest" gesturing to follow, they made their way to the underworld but a large concentration of magic behind them stopped their steps looking back we see Michael shakingly standing up she looked at them, blood still leaking out "you might have won today 'cough' but I promise you I will defeat you the next time we meet again 'cough' but for now goodbye" she opens a portal beside her she tried to walk into it, but " ASMODEUS STOP HER" the said Pinkett did stop Michael but made her lose control of the portal turning it into something completely else "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING NOW" I screamed at them.

The first to be sucked in was Michael who tried to fly away but the force was too strong, the second leviathan and Maria next was Astaroth and Beelzebub, "LEVIATHAN, MARIA, BEELZEBUB, ASTAROTH NOOOOO" _'shit shit shit shhhhiiiittt. I need to do something to stop it'_ thinking quick chroma focused magic into his sword as he lets go the thing holding him down, he gave a Final look at the people that were still not sucked in.

chroma could see faces of fear and despair on them, having the determination he says the words he never got to say to the remaining sins " I love you all thank you for everything" tears running out of my eyes "CHROMA NOOOO" Asmodeus shouted as she let go of the pillar she held on but it was too late as he too far away for her to reach, he looked back at the endless abyss as he gives one more defiance to the world.

breathe in and breathe out chroma holds his sword with both hands and unleashed the strongest attack he can mange as the darkness swallows him "DIMENSION BREAKER" the black hole closes as darkness surrounds him, he closed his eyes waiting for my deaths hands to take him and join other sins.

* * *

and end, see ya next time-dragonchm.


	2. Chapter 2 a new world

***third person's Pov***

At a random part of a forest in the world with the grass swaying to the wind than a portal could be seen showing up out of nowhere sending rubble and debris but what came next however was a figure, a being with bird-like wings from its back then the portal sends it across the forest.  
then like the first, other figures could also be seen coming out of it at random parts of the forest.

Across the entire supernatural world, they could feel the power coming of the beings that came out of the black hole, devils, angels, yokai, gods and more, some felt afraid while others were interested in who they were but the most of the emotions was confusion.

***Chroma Pov***

_"I love you all and thanks for everything" I say as tears run out of my eyes "CHROMA NOOOO" I heard Asmodeus shout but I ignore it looking towards the endless abyss that is a black hole that's sucking me in, I defy the world for one last time 'breathe in and breathe out' holding my sword with both hands I unleashed my attack that breaks both destiny and fate "DIMENSION BREAKER" i shut my eyes as the darkness consumes me._

my eyes shoot open as I feel soft grass on my back, a blue sky in front of me hunching over I take a better look around the area it looked like I was in a forest with what I could see some rubble and debris from our fight against Michael 'wait if I'm alive THEN IT MEANS THAT MAYBE LEVIATHAN, MARIA, ASTAROTH, AND BEELZEBUB ARE ALIVE, I HAVE TO FINDE THE-' my thoughts got interrupted when I heard a loud groan not far away, shakenly standing up I made my through the foliage towards the noise.

There was the body of Maria laying face first on the grass ground unconscious, I rush towards her body, I hold her close to me trying to shake off the image of her getting sucked up by the black hole "ugh my head hurts it feels like I went through a train and more".

"You're not the only one feeling like that Maria" she recognizes my voice as she looked up, her Light Blue/Grey eyes meet my crimson/red ones as soon as she recognized me, Maria, gave the hug of a lifetime "oh thank God you're ok I thought I was never going to see you ever again" as she cried in my shoulder I whispered into her pointy ears promising that I would never leave nor abandon her.

* * *

It has been a couple of minutes since I and Maria talked, right now we were walking through the forest looking for the others.

"Soo Chroma do you know where we are" Maria stood at 157cm (while I was 190cm) she also wore a tattered church outfit that is coupled with a black belt, mini skirt, black elegant tights, and white sleeves. She is also fair-skinned, has medium black hair styled into rough bob-cut and light blue/grey eyes and wore brown buckled boots, there used to be a silver crucifix-like cross on the neck of her outfit but got removed after the incident where Lucifer had given her heart and blood to Maria literally, thanks to that she became the first half human-demon hybrid.

Maria looked mostly the same but the difference her and the other demons were that she only got pointy ears instead of horns and pointy ears and a tail same with me I only got pointy ears but she got something more than new ears, one time we were training Maria in desperation activated something she later called devil trigger.

a form that unleashes all the demonic power she inherited from Lucifer's blood and heart in all aspect strength, speed, magic, defense and more, it boosts those by 25% but that's not the worst part she also unlocked sin devil trigger as she doubt it which boasts 50% of all her stats, it even gives me shivers thinking about it.

only saving grace people have against sin devil trigger is that it has a time limit when it's active but even with a time limit you're still screwed, shaking my head out of my thoughts I returned to the topic at hand.

"I'm not really sure and also I was the last person to be sucked in. The first person to sucked in was Micha-SHIT how could I forget about the angel she could also be alive if she also got dragged in by the black hole" I tried to locate the others and Michael with the limited amount of magic I have left but it failed "damn I need a break" going up to a tree I lay my back on it to rest.

"Yeah me too I'm still sore and my muscles are screaming from using them too much and we better be careful from now on Michael is still out there and who knows where she might have ended up" yeah we still have a problem of her still being loss, heck she might even be looking for us "you do know that I can sense other demon lords right? It can make finding the others easier.

showing a mischievous smile i say "Oh, I see you really miss doing it with her huh" Oh I forget to mention that she can sense other Demons and demons lords without using magic but the price of it gets her really embarrassed like she is right now "B-BAKA" and that was one round-house kick to my face, ok I kind of deserve that.

I wince in pain as my back hit a tree after Maria's kick snapped the one I was laying on " 'ow' really I'm still hurt from the battle also did you forget that's only when you're very intimate with Lucifer right? And she's not here and what's with baka I never hear y-"my words were cut short when two screams could be heard.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAA"

Looking towards the sound I see two figures above coming right for me in my mind I only had one thought 'shit' and as on cue, they crashed onto me as my body screams from the impact.

Maria: "Oh hey Levi, Asta".

Leviathan: "wait I know that voice"

Astaroth: "yeah it sounds like"

"MARIA/MARIA" I heard them shout but I was buried beneath them so it was hard to hear what they were actually saying.

"Uh hey, girls while I would love to catch up with you two but COULD YOU TWO GET OF ME" I was barely able to say, yeah I wouldn't mind catching up with them but right now I'm getting suffocated, They got off me and apologized but I told them it was ok.

* * *

The day darkens as the sun falls the sky hitting its twilight, the team and I have been recuperating and resting for about an hour, a small campfire cracking in the darkening sky in the middle in an open plane we found so to not cause a forest fire, we raped bandages on our wounds and fixed our clothes.

I'm wearing a black tank-top that hugged my figure showing my abs, black pants with dark grey straps around different areas of my legs and metal tipped shoes.

A black coat which reached my knees with a sheath strapped to the back, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow showing my black armor and silver clawed hands, fixing my chin-length black hair with some dark grey to silver heir strands, looking towards the girls.

Leviathan stood at 155cm and pale skin almost white, she has waist-length purple hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head, and two tiny horns curled upward on both sides of her head and red eyes. She is wearing a white shirt tied on the right side.

She has blue-striped arm-warmers. She wears an ornate silver belt-black panty hybrid. She has blue-striped thigh-high leg-warmers. She wears silver-knuckled fingerless gloves and black strapped steel-toed boots, Besides her, was Astaroth her height is at 150cm and fair-skinned.

She has two horns curving downwards on the back and sides of her heads behind her ears. Her pink hair is done in a shoulder-length twintails with two tiny red hats on each side of her head. Astaroth wears an elaborate black-and-red gothic lolita-styled outfit, consisting of ruffles on her shoulder, throat, and right hip a ribbon on her chest; pink lace on her chest and waist a double layered skirt and a ruffled purple handkerchief on her right hip.

She wears fingerless gloves with elaborate pieces of metal on her arms (with the right piece being very large and the left piece is very small) and she wears red-and-white striped thigh-high stockings on her legs with black ballet shoes on her feet and a small red tail that is heart shaped in the end. she didn't have her guitar-ax with her it probably is lost somewhere the same with my sword, gram, and Maria had fixed her church outfit.

Faking a cough making them focus on me.

"Girls while it's nice to see you two we still need to find Beelzebub before we do anything, you tree know how she is with people that don't know her. While she is safe from humans since they can't see her unless she wants them to but not from the supernatural, she might be strong even for her age. The biggest trouble we still have is Michael and that worries me a lot, we HAVE to find Beelzebub fast before the angel or anyone else got it?"

Nodding at my words we give each other communication circles to talk and to locate each other if we find our targets, Beelzebub or Michael.

***Maria Pov***

"We HAVE to find Beelzebub fast before the angel or anyone else, go it?" I look towards the others we share a nod then look back at Chroma we give him a nod of our own, we gave each other communication circles to communicate if we find our targets, we disperse going our own way.

* * *

running through the grass ground in impossible speed I transformed into my DT form, two dark silver ram-like horns grow out of the sides of my head as my skin turns black as night and my eyes become more reptile-like, my arms turn into a black scaled reptilian-esque claw that extends up to the elbow, the palm and the last two digits of each finger glow light blue/grey, which is connected to streaks of the same colour that runs along the back of the forearm that is also connected to a vague star-shaped glowing patch on the back of the hand On the front side of the forearm are light blue/grey streaks.

My clothes change as I transform a half skirt appears open at the front reaching to the knees same color as the glowing parts of my arms while the belt around my waist holding it in place small dark white bird-like wings lay flat on the sides of the hips and behind my waist.

Dark grey armored legs from the highs to the feet making the brown buckled boots look like a tree clawed foot. Dimming the glow and concealing my presence, spreading both my normal and magic senses for anything with holy or demonic energy, holding the middle and pointing the finger to my right ear I activate the communication circle while still searching.

"this is Maria reporting in, I haven't felt anything yet both demonic and holy"

Astaroth: _"my senses don't be picking so I don't get nothing"_

Chroma: _"same here, nothing yet"_

Levitation: _"Levi here I have-Wait hold on I sense holy energy close by sending my location now"_

"On my way/coming to you're position now" I was about to say something but stopped when I felt a large amount of demonic energy surrounded by smaller ones "hold on I sense a large amount of demonic energy I'm checking it out" not waiting for a reply I rush towards the source. I made my way towards the location of energy there I see the body of Beelzebub unconscious with four disfigured creatures surrounding her sleeping body, I rush forward behind the one that's closest to her unconscious body summoning a spear about two and a half meters in length long black handle.

at the end of the shaft is half a meter long black double-sided blade with wiring and a gold plate in the middle between the beginning and the end of the blade with ancient writing on it, this is the holy spear of Longinus the same one that saint Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ when he as hanged on the cross, gouging the first figure who was too surprised to acts before delivering the final blow to it, they could feel the holy aura emitting of my spear and look at me with fear.

Standing protectively over the body of the sleeping Beelzebub, i went into my stance standing on my left side hunching slightly over my left leg forward while my right at the back, my spear pointing down muscles slightly tensed ready to move and moved I did dashing forward parrying and dodging their desperate attempt at attacking, swiftly moving to my next target dodging its claw swipe swinging the spear vertically cutting of its paw causing it to screams in pain as the holy energy devours the demonic one, it tries to back off but I don't let it as my body quickly goes into a pouncing position with the Longinus ready to strike, using my legs as a spring dashing forward In an incredible speed hitting its heart.

Sensing someone behind me I quickly let go of my spear before delivering a round-house kick to figure number three to the abdomen sending it tumbling and crashing onto the fourth, I yank my weapon from its earlier victim and then stand in a throwing motion with my right hand clenched, revving it back I throw it making it go through their heads. I stretch my hand and open my palm making the Longinus fly back to me as I walk towards the body of my everting but in blood little sister.

I checked her body for any wounds making it sure she's ok 'no wounds just some pieces of clothing that's all, good but I can't take away the feeling of what would happen if I didn't make it in time' shaking my head of the thought i grab her unconscious body into a piggyback ride before taking a final look at the bodies of the monsters I notice something strange laying near where the chest area is, there were four chess pieces one pawn, a bishop, a rook and the last is a knight, curiosity fills me as I pick them up and inspect them.

Than i notice they were radiating demonic power and the dead bodies didn't give the same feeling of a demon anymore They used to and the chess pieces gave of a demonic aura the same as the when the bodies weren't dead, putting them in my dimensional storage for later study I spun the spear cleaning the blood of it and let it disperse out of existence, holding Beelzebub's legs close I made my way towards the others.

* * *

Beelzebub had woken up a couple of minutes ago and right now we both were walking through the forest to the location leviathan sent looking, to the figure beside me was a girl about 148 cm in height with a single spiral horn in the middle of her forehead and small black wings sprouting from her shoulders, which she can retract to hide them. She also has green eyes and long blue-black hair was done in hip-length twintails and chin-length bangs.

A silver metal collar around her neck which has a long metal chain leash wrapped around her body all the way to her feet.

She also wears a black and green blouse with chest window and green fairy-skirt with a white maid's apron over it, white thigh-high stockings, and matching black-and-green gloves and shoes.

"Thank you big sis Maria for saving me from the meanies" she did small bow I give her kind smile and pat her head "it's alright after all its a big sisters job to take care of her younger siblings" going to a kneeling position I give her a hug.

"big sis when do we arrive" standing up I replied "not too far away, here have a treat I know how you love to eat" pulling out a chocolate bar from storage she happily accepts and begins to munch on it.

My senses pick up multiple signatures two demonic, one dragon demonic and one angelic we made into an open clearing and see the others a bit far away watching the lone figure with twelve white wings in the middle _'wait didn't she have sixteen wings?'_ true to my thoughts Michael somehow lost two pairs of her wings, she looked at the ground in despair and disbelief while hugging her own figure shakenly mumbling some words I couldn't hear, her robe and clothes lay on the ground broken and tattered, her sword and sheath know wear to be seen.

Turning off DT form we approach the team, then Leviathan looked back as I tilt my head to the side giving a confused face her response to the expression was a shrug "what happened to her" I say while pointing at Michael.

***Leviathan Pov***

Sensing familiar presence I look behind me, I see both Maria and Beelzebub making their way here as they approach Maria turns back to normal while tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the angelic figure surprise was first then followed by confusion turning her head to me and my response was just to give her shrug.

"What happened to her," Maria said in a confused voice while pointing at Michael

"I'm not really sure, she has been like this when I found her," I say while looking back at the angel at hand "shouldn't we ask her" Astaroth suddenly asked in a monotone voice making us turn towards her "what?" she said while tilting her head to the side.

Chroma: "That's not a bad idea".

Beelzebub: "Yep".

Maria: "Uhuh".

We approach Michael's still shaken body, as we approach she looked at us with her red/golden eyes and quivering lips "I can't sense his presence, I can't feel the lords power it's like he doesn't exist anymore I who am an angel who serves the lord but without him, I am nothing" she said in a low almost whispered voice but it was loud enough to hear what she was saying Making us go wide-eyed.

suddenly the twelve angel wings on her back (wings that I envy every angle for having, what? I'm Leviathan the Demon Lord of Envy) begins to turn from its beautiful white to a midnight black starting from the bottom pair slowly spreading upwards and her holy aura felt being corrupted.

"QUICKLY KNOCK HER OUT NOW" I shouted at them, Chroma being quick karate chopped Michael causing her to pass out.

_'THAT was a close one but why did the color of her wings change?'_ Shaking my head I looked at Michael's unconscious body then to her wings one pair at the bottom has fully turned black while the second pair half black, half white while the rest is still white. Sighing I picked up her body.

***Time skip***  
***Third person Pov***

The night has come as the cracking noise of a campfire, the team sitting on the clearing they found Michael at after the incident with her, "so does anybody know where we are" to leviathan's question made the demons shake their heads, "the only thing we know is that this is a forest somewhere in the world" spoke Chroma.

Astaroth: "true we might as well be lost in this place"

Maria: "yeah better find some civilization soon as it turns day time and ask which country were at and year it is"

Leviathan: "speaking of being lost has anyone seen behemoth around?" They look at each other before Astaroth said while in a monotone voice "~he's probably fine where ever he might be after all he's behemoth the beast of the sea mess with him ya get dragged to the depths of the sea~" and ending it while still rapping, making them chuckle, the say good night deploy a magical barrier hiding their presence and to keep the animal's way.

* * *

***Somewhere in Romania***

In the land of the vampires above a castle, a small black hole could be seen spitting out a small blue object making it fall behind the castle, behind said castle was a large open field with the short grass following the gentle breeze a single apple tree in the middle of this plane, two figures could be seen one was mature looking girl with short blond hair, red eyes and pointy ears.

This is Valerie Tepes a Dhampir born from a human mother and a vampire father, right now she is looking for the other figure, that said other was hiding itself in one of the many branches of the apple tree, it had the body of a child wearing a dress, platinum blonde hair cut in a short bob style with several small fringes over its forehead, pinkish-violet eyes.

Pointy ears and a face that could be mistaken for girls, as he continues to hide from Valerie he doesn't notice a small blue object falling towards him.

As the object collides onto the blonde causing him to yelp in surprise and fall were Valerie was standing below "aaaaaaaah/aaaaaah" they both crash onto the ground.

The girl and the boy pick them self up but the boy notices a legless winged big-eared black-and-blue-striped bat plush toy with a gas mask on its face the blonde shows it to she-dhampir and asked to keep it while using the ultimate weapons, puppy dog eyes Valerie reluctantly allowed him to keep it but told him to take care of it, holding the plush with both hands the blonde looked into its red lenses, showing a big smile.

"Hello, there my names gasper what's yours," the blonde boy now named gasper asked the plush.

"How silly of me, of course, you wouldn't have a name but from now on your name is vampy alright?" After Gasper was done the plush now named vampy (behemoth) Took it to play with him and Valerie.

* * *

And the end, see ya next time-dragonchm


	3. Chapter 3 a strange world

*** third person pov ***  
*** the underworld, a forest located in the phenex territory ***

In a forest, some rustling could be heard from the plants and leaves hitting something or someone, but what's the causing of it?

Running through the woods was a small child, the child was a boy of 14 years old, had dark blond hair near brown with the bangs swept to the right, dark green eyes quickly looking left and right with sweat flowing down the forehead.

Behind the boy was a monster the size of an adult with the lower body of a Hoars and upper is a disfigured human-like body missing its head, down at stomach was a massive open mouth lined with sharp teeth ready to tear, reap and consume.  
its long nails dig into the ground, leaving the marks behind as it chases after its prey.

_'Damn that big brother of mine if it wasn't for him than I would be at home playing with ravel, but my stupid big brother just had to ask Mom and Dad to explore an unknown forest in our territory and bring me with them and his peerage and that stupid father of ours agreed, just like when he agreed to make me the future second knight to rias gremory and I was like nope. then this stay devil just attacked us from out of nowhere and started chasing me'_ This boy's name is Simon Phenex, the younger brother of riser phenex and the big brother of ravel phenex.

As he runs from the abomination, Simon trips on a log giving the stray devil the advantage, opening its massive maw showing the sharp teeth within ready to consume a phenex.

The stray pounces but missed when Simon rolled to the left, the monster tried to use its claws just to stop the same log that tripped the little phenex seeing this as a chance the blonde ran with all his strength.

He ran, ran and ran, but like most things the fatigue got him, as Simon tries to recover his breath, he hears the stomping of hooves hitting the ground, quickly finding a place to hide away from the path the stray was taking, clamping his mouth with both his hands holding his breath.

As he waits for the stray to walk past he waits a couple of more minutes, Simon sighed in relief but the stray devil heard it, the stay makes a quick turn slashing the tree with its nails.

The blonde tries to jump away before the long fingernails could get him but Barely made it as slash marks appear on his back while his blood sprays everywhere as he screams in pain, the attack sends him flying through the forest.

Simon hits the ground, picking himself from the ground groaning from the pain while also trying to clear of the distortion in his eyes and the loud ringing noise in his head.

The eyes regained their focus he saw something that made him go wide-eyed, a couple of meters ways stood a great sword buried in the grassless earth surrounded by crimson chains binding it to the ground, its one-meter long handle in all black with some silver here and there, a silver hourglass hilt that has a cone-like pommel, the hilt is a thick crescent shape adorned by a crimson gem embedded in the middle surrounded it were silver markings.

Its long double sided blade was the color of black is a meter in length while the edges are silver but the aura it radiated was beautiful in way, for the stray hover felt pure, uncontrolled demonic power, it felt like thousands amount of weight was added onto its body, the pressure radiating from it was so great that the stray died in a poodle of its own blood.

Simon looked at the sword in fascination and awe, the silver metal shining in the sunlight while the red gem glows in the shadow, he reaches for it.  
as his finger close around the handle, he screams as demonic energy enters his body then black tattoo-like marks started to appear all over his body spreading demonic energy into the whole atmosphere.

* * *

the whole underworld could feel the demonic energy in the atmosphere, to those who were too weak to resist it collapsed onto the ground unconscious those who did were wide-eyed.

however, for the majority of females, their faces were adorned by a massive blush and had a different reaction if ya know what I'm saying. **[A.N: p.s the said females later called it the wet panty day, it's hilarious I know].**

some recognized the energy signature, the phenex household and gremory household knew all to well who it was.  
and seconds later it completely vanished like it was never there, both households quickly made their way towards them.

* * *

When they made it into an open plane, in the middle of this was a massive crater with no grass just a barren ground, inside this crater stood a two-meter-long black sword with a red gem embedded in the center of its thick crescent-shaped guard crimson chains surrounds it holding it down radiating powerful demonic energy.

close by however lay a body of a boy he has dark blond hair almost brown unconscious but what was growing from his back had them jaw dropped all the way to the ground, eyes the size of dinner plates, you might wonder what made them like this, growing from the back of the blonde where six pair of wings made of pure yellow flames.

"BIG BROTHER!" one of them ran up to the boy a small girl at the age of twelve, light blonde hair that was also tied up in two drill twintails, she wears a pink dress, as ravel ran to her brother in worry someone else had other ideas.

standing behind with them was a man with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue/green eyes who looked irritated of what just happened for he knew that with twelve wings the blonde won't be able to turn into a piece for his little sister's peerage.

_'damn that brat he was supposed to be a piece for my sister after I put so much work just to convince lord phenex to allow to make him a knight piece for rias and he was supposed to die in this forest so she can revive him but_ _noooo this has to happen'_ he looked at the sword in hatred but backed away when the gem shined for a split second sending shivers down his spine.

the youngest and only daughter of the phenex family hugged her brother to dear life the phenex watching but the gremory watch as someone a blonde with a mole under his left eye looks at in envy, standing just a second away from the sword, his hand reaches for the handle the gremorys look at interest as his finger touches handle...and nothing happens.

the blonde looked at the black sword wondering why it didn't react but quickly left it alone in disappointment, the phenex family took Simons body and left.

except for the gremory household still wanting to know how they missed this.

unknown to them was that the fate of Simon phenex had changed from this encounter from being the future knight of rias gremory to something greater.

* * *

now let's go back to our lovely characters, shall we?

***two years later, koah***

it has been two years since they have arrived in the dxd world and they learned a lot and I mean a lot, first of all, they landed in town named koah, a nice place I might add, when they asked someone what the year it was and surprise its 2008, after that they looked for a hotel to spend the night in.

***flashback***

_the sins and the demonic Buttler were now sitting in a large hotel room with two large bed in one of the beds Maria, Leviathan, astaroth, and Beelzebub were sitting on the bed while chroma was using a chair and an unconscious Michael on the second bed, putting on _silencer_ ward the silence was broken when chroma talked._

_"so let's go over the information we know" he raised his hand and showed a single finger. "first of all let's get this out of the way, we are not in our own world proven by what we heard by the people, what happened to Michael and when I tried to summon the gates of hell" the rest agreed to this as astaroth and Beelzebub have never seen an angels wing turn black and their aura corrupt._

_he now showed a second finger next to the first "second of all wherein a town called Koah which is located in Japan and the years 2008" the girls gave him a nod making him continue._

_"third, has anyone notice that the magic in the atmosphere is weaker than ours while my body is already __adapted to it but it's going to take some time for you guys to adapt to it" true the girls did notice the this for it was harder to use magic to hide the horns, ears, tail, and wings since it would be suspicious, sure the normal people won't be able to see them well except chroma and maria people can still see those two since they were only half-demons._

_but the problem is the supernatural will be able to see Leviathan, astaroth, Beelzebub and unconscious Michael soo yea very suspicious indeed. _

_chroma showed the fourth and final finger and worryingly looked at the sleeping Michael so did the girls, while they might hate the angels for trying to destroy the underworld and earth but can't blame them for fallow the person who created them "the fourth and final, what did Michael mean?" yes that was concerning about the words she said and they knew it its not every day an angel gets her wings changed from white to black, heck fallen angels will lose their wings and become a demon proven by Belial who used to be an angel named sataniel but the specific words where "I can't feel lords presence or his power" and "its like he never existed" now **That** was concerning, if what she is implying is true then it means._

_"gods dead or don't exist in this world" the revelation of this gave them different rection, leviathan, astaroth, and even the quite Beelzebub where shocked while Maria was balling her eyes out in tears, she's Christian so this was a** big** thing as chroma went to comfort her he was in deep thought about this before speaking out._

_"we have to tell Michael about this if we don't it will be worse if we don't tell her" shacking them out of their shock they agreed for to it because it would be too dangerous if someone said it which would cause a mental breakdown for her and they don't want that to happen._

_maria wiping the tears out of her eyes spoke pulled out four objects from the dimensional storage caching the demons in the room instead "while we in the forest I found these laying near the chest of four demons I killed but I don't know what they are, yes these are chess pieces but that's not what I am talking about, but hat these are radiating demonic aura and the dead bodies didn't, they used to but after I killed them they just stopped like they weren't demons from the beginning but turned later" now that got their interest, something to turn things into demons, whoever made them was a genius._

* * *

in the underworld, a certain green-haired satan sneezed wondering how he was capable of getting sick.

* * *

_"so what now we don't know a way back home or if other supernatural beings exist and were basically stranded here" leviathans question had them uneasy while they do miss their friends but the only thing stopping them was finding a way back is finding it._

_"well if were stranded here might as well live in this town it looks like a nice place to live and the scenery is not that bad and we still have a sleeping Michael to take care and behemoth and our weapons to find" they agreed to live in Koah and enjoy their time in this new world until they find a way back._

***flashback end***

As the days went on the team spent their time checking the different places of Koah and meat a lot of people although there was one meeting that was pretty weird, they were going for Sushi restaurant they meet a man with black hair and yellow bangs when he saw them he panicked like someone who just got caught stealing something and left, They thought nothing of this and started to enjoy their sushi.

And like that a year passed And had their first supernatural encounter, it was also the time Michael woke up they told her everything they knew even about God, she didn't leave the hotel room that day but got her to outside it took time but they finally got over her depression, not a lot of it but its better than nothing, they wanted to make IDs Since they still had things to find that are missing.

***Flashback***

_"so what names did you guys go for, I chose Maria Totsuka like from our world" while Maria used her own name leviathan went for levia Than, Astaroth picked Asta Roth, Chroma with Chroma Totsuka that made Maris blush and Michael Angelo but when Beelzebub chose Beel totsuka in which Maira asked why it took two words for everybody knew why "big sis" she looks at them with innocent eyes and a cute voice Michael past out from cuteness followed by chroma, levitation and Astaroth who past out from blood loss while Maria Hugged Beelzebub while __squealing in happiness and __lets just say if they Ever wanted a camera they would want one **now.**_

***flashback end***

Now to their first encounter with the supernatural, it started in Italy when they were visiting the Vatican.

And where they are right now.

And before you say anything, yes I know that five demons and an angel with the name Michael going to the city of the **Church **and I know its a bad idea but hey they were on tour so couldn't just forget it and Michael also sensed her katana here.

***Italy, Vatican year 2009* **

***chroma pov***

Me and the girls made our way to the last place for our tour around Italy, the Vatican, sigh I know it's a bad idea but it's the last place to visit I just hope there aren't any angels walking around but still, there might be a chance of it happening but we will cross the bridge when we make it.

I wore a white hoody with a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers and a silver cross piercing I bought and yes a real one, not a fake if you're wondering why it's not killing me, well you're talking to the man who Has been stabbed and impaled by holy swords on a daily basis and got his body pierced by **the** Longinus two times! While protecting hell and earth.

The same one that can and will destroy anyone with demonic blood or evil beings, now that I think about it my power to adapt makes me pretty much immune to anything and make a counter to it.

Anyway I left the girls when they told me that they wanted to go shopping telling them to be safe and left to the Vatican museum, narrowing my eyes _'holy auras, their close and the aura is that of holy swords concealed but not enuff to hide from my nose and they have been following me after I left the girls' _taking a quick peek behind I see two robed figure I couldn't see their face because of the robe but one of two had a large cross-shaped item wrapped in cloth on its back.

The item gave of a holy feeling, the other figure without anything did as well but no visible items were there.

Making to an empty alleyway I quickly jump from walk to walk landing on the roof looking down at the figures.

Figure one: "where did he go, we were defiantly following him"

Figure two: "that devil tricked us, damn it"

_'by the tone of their voices, I assume those two are female, not the first time fighting females by what the hell is a devil whatever' _Quietly landing behind them, crossing my arms as I spoke "so would you like explain why you two are fooling me"

* * *

**And the end-dragonchm**


	4. Chapter 4

I** decided to rewrite this since i never really thought about the plot of the story, and I noticed that some of the words are written wrong.**  
**So I hope to make a better story for those who like this and new commers can have a better fanfic.**  
**the new name for the story is dxd, the black dragon of mortal sin.**

**-dragonchrm**


End file.
